


СЦЕНЫ ПРИГОРОДНОЙ ЖИЗНИ

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баффи понятия не имеет, что Спайк воскрес. Она оказывается в конторе "Вольфрам и Харт" по совершенно другому делу. И, как назло, в этот день Спайк несет вахту "чужого мужа" в демонском измерении.</p>
            </blockquote>





	СЦЕНЫ ПРИГОРОДНОЙ ЖИЗНИ

\-- Босс?  
\-- Я занят, Хармони.  
\-- Босс, послушайте...  
\-- Меня нет ни для кого, ясно?  
\-- Даже для меня? - раздался знакомый насмешливый голос.  
Ангел поднял глаза. В дверном проеме стояла Баффи.  
\-- Я смотрю, ты превратился в настоящего бюрократа, - усмехнулась она, подходя к столу. - Огромный кабинет, полированный стол и моя бывшая одноклассница в качестве твоей секретарши! Как сказал бы один наш бывший знакомый - кровавый ад!  
При этих словах Ангел открыл было рот, но тотчас же закрыл его, так ничего и не сказав. Баффи грустно улыбнулась, заметив нерешительность на его лице.  
\-- Только давай без соболезнований и прочего. Мы оба прекрасно знаем, что ты его ненавидел. Как и он тебя... Что? Почему ты так смотришь?  
Ангел отвел глаза.  
\-- Баффи, я должен сказать тебе кое-что...  
\-- Я уже знаю, - перебила она. - Джайлз сообщил, что у тебя проблемы, потому что ты откусил больше, чем смог проглотить.  
\-- Баффи...  
\-- Не волнуйся. Эта твоя воинственная богиня Чиччолина...  
\-- Иллирия.  
\-- Какая разница? Глори тоже была богиней - но я сумела надрать ей задницу.  
\-- Если не ошибаюсь, эта история закончилась твоей смертью.  
\-- Глори не имела никакого отношения к моей смерти. Я должна была закрыть портал, а он закрывался только кровью, и у нас просто не было времени продумать стратегию. Позже мы обсуждали это со Спайком. Он слишком поздно сообразил, что мог бы отхлебнуть немного от меня и Дон - и прыгнуть в портал.  
\-- И тогда погиб бы он.  
Лицо Баффи затуманилось.  
\-- Ну... может быть, вампиров туда не принимают... и его выбросило бы обратно?  
\-- Это точно, - пробормотал Ангел. - Послушай, Баффи... я сейчас расскажу тебе про Иллирию, только... подожди минутку, мне нужно отдать кое-какие распоряжения. Я сейчас приду, хорошо?  
\-- А разве ты не можешь отдать распоряжения прямо отсюда?  
\-- Эээ... это очень деликатные распоряжания, Баффи.  
*********  
Выруливая к кабинету Уэса, Ангел с тоской думал, что еще одного такого дня он не переживет. Утро началось с наплыва злых и раздраженных сотрудников юридического отдела, которым срочно были нужны консультации мистера Ганна, советы мистера Ганна, богатый юридический опыт мистера Ганна. Что мог ответить Ангел? Что мистер Ганн застрял в пыточном измерении и теперь отбывает срок в пригородном домике, где его стерегут любящая жена и демон в подвале? Это вдобавок к тому, что теле начальницы научного департамента Уинифред Бэркл поселилось древнее существо - не то богиня, не то демонесса - жаждущее истребить человеческий род. После чего начальник отдела безопасности Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс окончательно забыл манеры английского джентльмена и стал слишком часто и охотно пользоваться огнестрельным оружием...  
Попытки найти Линдси, чтобы вернуть его - хотя бы временно! - на место Ганна, закончились ничем. Заклинания поиска показывали его размазанным по всей карте Лос-Анджелеса. Прочесывания ясновидящих давали только один результат: нервную чесотку и нервную икоту самих ясновидящих. Ясное дело, паршивец законспирировался, ушел в глубокое подполье, разукрасил себя рунами по всему телу с головы до ног, черт бы его драл!  
Потом были долгие бесплодные увещевания Уэсли, который при одном только упоминании о пригородном пыточном рае встал на дыбы и категорически отказался обсуждать даже отдаленную теоретическую возможность временной подмены Ганна. В довершение всего в разгар спора в кабинет без приглашения ввалился Спайк, по привычке подпер стенку и заявил, что Ангел и сам мог бы подменить Ганна, поскольку ему все равно нечем заняться.  
\-- У меня сегодня конференция варлоков по вопросам магической этики, - хмуро ответил Ангел. - Я надеюсь, что они подскажут какие-нибудь идеи о том, как вычленить Фред из Иллирии.  
\-- А у меня идет компьютерная обработка данных по Старейшим, - отпарировал Уэсли. - Процесс нуждается в постоянной ручной корректировке, я не могу его остановить, мне нужно еще несколько часов! И к тому же я не собираюсь отправляться в какую-то дыру из-за глупости Ганна. Отправьте обратно Линдси!  
\-- Да ты просто боишься, - ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Твой самый страшный кошмар - стать рабом семейной жизни.  
Уэс пожал плечами.  
\-- Думаю, ты тоже боишься этого, Спайк.  
Ангел не сразу понял тактику Уэса, но секунду спустя до него дошло, и он с восхищением подумал, что его начальник службы безопасности - гений.  
\-- Я? Боюсь? - оскорбился Спайк.  
Ангел обменялся взглядами с Уэсом и последовательно продолжил его линию. Через несколько минут Спайк добровольно согласился отправиться в пригород, "потому что, в отличие от некоторых, он не строит из себя крутого парня, а является им".  
\-- Здорово вы меня развели, гады, - мрачно ухмыльнулся Спайк, когда они подъехали к симпатичному пригородному домику.  
\-- Спайк, не сердись, - вздохнул Ангел. - Это ненадолго. Мои люди прочесывают Лос-Анджелес в поисках Линдси. Как только мы его обнаружим...  
\-- Не переживай, Пуф, - перебил Спайк. - Я никогда еще не жил мирной обывательской жизнью. Интересно попробовать.  
Минуту спустя он, уже с ожерельем на шее, смачно хлопал по заднице новоявленную жену Нэнси и обещал новоявленному сыну Заку научить его шулеровать в покер. Ангел и медленно приходящий в себя Ганн с любопытством наблюдали за умильной сценкой из пригородной жизни.  
\-- Как ты думаешь, у него есть шанс выжить при таком поведении? - осведомился Ангел у Ганна.  
\-- Ну... до вечера он, наверное, доживет без проблем. А потом нужно будет делать уроки с этим малолетним преступником Заком... и идти в подвал за лампочкой.  
\-- В пыточную комнату? К демону? - нахмурился Ангел.  
Ганн кивнул, и они поспешно ретировались.  
Вернувшись в контору, Ангел отправил Ганна разбираться с кучей накопившихся без него вопросов, а сам отправился готовиться к конференции. И, конечно же, стоило ему начать работать, как явилась его бывшая подружка. Точнее, его бывшая, она же нынешняя подружка вампира, которого он только что отправил в пыточное измерение. А еще точнее, - его бывшая подружка, которая считает себя бывшей подружкой вампира, которого он только что отправил в пыточное измерение, поскольку она не знает, что этот раздолбай жив. Ну что вы хотите - это же Спайк! Даже нормально умереть не может. Взял и вернулся непонятно откуда. Очевидно, такие экземплярчики не принимают нигде, кроме нашей разлюбезной конторы...  
Дверь в кабинет Уэсли, как всегда, была распахнута настежь. Сила и натиск, мысленно приказал себе Ангел, стараясь шагать уверенно и широко.  
\-- Уэсли, ты закончил компьютерную обработку данных?  
\-- Увы - ничего нового об Иллирии мы не узнали... - начал Уэс.  
\-- Если закончил, то отправишься на замену Спайку, - отчеканил Ангел. - Уэс, не спорь. Он должен быть здесь как можно скорее.  
\-- Что случилось?  
\-- Баффи, - на всякий случай Ангел притворил дверь. - Она здесь.  
\-- Она... еще не знает?  
Ангел покачал головой.  
\-- Я не представляю, что ей сказать. "Баффи, твой дорогой любовничек вывалился из Адской Пасти прямо в мой кабинет через пару недель после того как сгорел в вечном огне".  
\-- М-да... - глубокомысленно прокомментировал Уэсли. - А может быть, ты объяснишь ей ситуацию? Скажешь, что Спайк вернется... ну, например, к вечеру... или на уикэнд...  
\-- Уэс. Ты знаком с Баффи, не так ли?  
\-- Эээ... встречались.  
\-- Ну вот. Как она себя поведет, когда узнает, что Спайк жив-здоров, и не сообщил ей об этом? Мне надоело прошибать лбом стеклянные перегородки. Пусть Спайк сам с ней разбирается. Уэс, поезжай, прошу тебя.  
\-- Один?  
\-- Я не могу оставить Баффи надолго. Ты справишься. Пока будешь надевать его ожерелье - успеешь сказать ему, что Баффи приехала, и чтобы он прямиком направлялся в мой кабинет... Нет, лучше в подземный гараж. Там бить особо нечего. И чтобы он сразу же позвонил мне, чтобы я прислал к нему Баффи. А я пока расскажу ей про Иллирию и мы подумаем, как с ней бороться. Может быть, Баффи что-нибудь придумает.  
\-- Ну конечно, - кротко согласился Уэс. - Например, взять секиру потяжелее. Или меч подлиннее. Или копье... Кстати, насчет копья. Презервативы с собой брать?  
\-- Проконсультируйся у Ганна, - рассеянно ответил Ангел.  
Мысленно поздравляя себя с удачным решением щекотливого вопроса, он отдал распоряжение Хармони не беспокоить его ни по каким вопросам, вошел в кабинет, изобразив на лице дежурную улыбку, и замер на пороге.  
В кабинете было пусто.  
**************************************************  
Оставшись одна, Баффи с любопытством осмотрелась и уселась за стол Ангела.  
\-- Ну надо же, начальничек какой, - пробормотала она. - Интересно, а кофе можно заказать?  
Она неуверенно потыкала по кнопкам телефона.  
\-- Отдел ритуальных жертвоприношений. Если вы хотите принести в жертву козла, нажмите F1...  
Баффи торопливо нажала другую кнопку.  
\-- Чтобы принести в жертву своего возлюбленного или домашнее животное...  
Баффи стукнула по телефону кулаком. Внутри что-то пискнуло, хрюкнуло, и он замолчал.  
\-- Отлично, - сказала Истребительница. Она неохотно выбралась из кресла, которое благоухало таким знакомым и любимым запахом кожи, и подошла к двери.  
\-- Хармони, не нальешь кофе? - крикнула она.  
\-- Без проблем! - крикнула в ответ вампирша. - Кофе, сигареты, презервативы... Ах, да, вам же не нужны презервативы!  
Баффи бросилась к Хармони с твердым намерением заткнуть ей рот. Но та уже отвернулась, чтобы налить ей чашку полуостывшего кофе.  
\-- Ты что несешь? - прошипела Баффи. - Совсем свихнулась на трудовом посту? Мы с Ангелом уже шесть лет как не... да мы за всю жизнь только один раз... и вообще я по работе приехала!  
\-- А при чем тут Ангел? - удивилась Хармони.  
\-- Как - при чем? - еще больше удивилась Баффи.  
Несколько секунд они недоуменно рассматривали друг друга.  
\-- Значит, ты не в курсе? - нерешительно сказала Хармони, протягивая ей чашку.  
\-- О чем?  
\-- О Спайке.  
Чашка выпала из рук Баффи и со звоном упала на пол.  
\-- Что ты сказала?!  
\-- Спайк. Он здесь. Помогает Ангелу.  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Это самая идиотская шутка, которую я когда-либо слышала. Спайк помогает Ангелу? Ха!  
\-- Ну... не только помогает. Когда нет опасности извне, они бьют друг другу физиономии. Или просто ругаются по-семейному.  
\-- Бред какой-то, - пробормотала Баффи. Подумав, она спросила: - Он давно здесь?  
\-- Ну... Не меньше полугода. Сначала он был призраком. Ходил сквозь стены, подглядывал за всеми. Босс чуть с ума не сошел, особенно, когда это чудо начало по ночам к нему в спальню шляться.   
\-- Зачем? - недоуменно спросила Баффи.  
\-- А чтобы насолить боссу. Спайк ведь не мог никуда отсюда деться - он был привязан к этому зданию. Ну вот он и развлекался как мог.  
\-- Теперь понятно, - задумчиво сказала Баффи. - Он не мог со мной связаться. Но Ангел! Он мне за это ответит... Погоди-ка! Ты говоришь - Спайк "был привязан"? А сейчас, значит, он...  
\-- Он уже материализовался! - сердито сказала Хармони. - Видела бы ты, что здесь творилось в тот момент! Настоящий апокалипсис!  
Баффи усмехнулась - надо же, Хармони тоже научилась выговаривать это слово! Вот что значит работать под началом у Ангела!  
\-- Вы быстро оправились после апокалипсиса, - снисходительно сказала Истребительница. - Когда это случилось? Вчера?  
\-- Почему - вчера? - удивилась Хармони.  
\-- Но весь ты сказала, что Спайк... материализовался? Значит, сейчас он летит ко мне в Италию, и мы с ним разминулись в пути? Да? Хармони?  
\-- Ну, вообще-то это случилось еще осенью, - промямлила вампирша.  
Баффи нахмурилась.  
\-- Этого не может быть! - отчеканила она. - Спайк никогда бы... Подожди! Раз так - значит, это не Спайк! Ты говоришь, что он был нематериален? Черт возьми, я знаю, что это! Это Изначальное Зло!  
Хармони презрительно фыркнула.  
\-- Какое к черту Изначальное Зло! Можно подумать, я Спайка не знаю! Самый что ни на есть настоящий Спайк! И манеры те же, и разговорчики, и секс... Ой!  
В следующую секунду Баффи уже впечатала Хармони в стенку и приставила кол к ее груди.  
\-- Что ты сказала?  
\-- Я пошутила! - взвизгнула вампирша. - Не было никакого секса! Не было никакого Спайка! Я все придумала! Отпусти меня!  
Тяжело дыша, Баффи отшвырнула ее к столу. Обернувшись, она увидела, что на них пялятся десятка два сотрудников "Вольфрам энд Харт".  
\-- Куда пошел Ангел? - рявкнула она. - Кто-нибудь из вас знает, где он?  
\-- Эээ... мисс... - робко сказал хлипкий рогатенький старичок. - Я видел, как босс входил в кабинет мистера Уиндэма-Прайса... это дальше по коридору, налево, а потом третья дверь направо...  
Не оглядываясь на Хармони, Баффи зашагала по коридору. Она старалась идти твердой уверенной походкой, но с каждым шагом ее уверенность таяла, а сомнения возрастали. "Милый, правда ли, что Спайк воскрес, поселился здесь, и помогает тебе... " - "Милая, когда ты последний раз ходила к психиатру?"  
Возле кабинета с надписью "Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс" Баффи остановилась в нерешительности. Из-за двери донеслись слова "презервативы с собой брать?", после которых у нее не осталось ни малейшего сомнения, что она идет по ложному следу, и ее ждет большой конфуз.  
"Проконсультируйся у Ганна," - услышала она ответ Ангела и увидела, как поворачивается ручка двери.  
Баффи едва успела спрятаться за угол. Черт, ей никак не успеть в кабинет раньше него! Ладно, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем... например, она устроила ознакомительную экскурсию по зданию... оценивала прочность стен на случай сражения с этой... как ее... Чиччолиной? Офелией? Нет, кажется, Иллирией...  
Мимо, не замечая ее, прошел Уэсли.  
\-- Черт бы подрал этого Спайка, - проворчал он на ходу.  
Когда к Баффи вернулась способность двигаться и соображать, Уэс уже свернул за угол. Шумно сглотнув, Баффи сжала пальцы в кулаки и последовала за ним. Воображение рисовало ей картины одну страшнее другой: Спайк, снова лишившийся души; Спайк, заточенный в клетку; Спайк в объятиях Хармони... но при чем здесь презервативы?  
Уэс зашел в комнату с надписью "Чарльз Ганн". Сквозь стеклянную дверь до Баффи доносилось не очень внятное бормотание, в котором проскакивали слова "презервативы", "проклятый демон", "малолетний преступник" и "этот мерзкий подвал". От последних слов сердце Баффи ушло в пятки. Подвал и Спайк - плохое сочетание...  
Мимо нее в кабинет Ганна продефилировала обольстительная демонесса с пятисантиметровыми крючковатыми ногтями, в которых она держала какие-то документы. Дверь она оставила открытой.  
\-- Мистер Ганн, - защебетала она, - мне нужна ваша подпись на акте экспертной оценки последней партии скелетов-попрыгунчиков...  
\-- Ладно, я пошел, - обреченным голосом сказал Уэсли. - 13-е парковочное место?  
\-- Да, только оно расположено не по порядку номеров, - отозвался Ганн. - На втором ярусе подземного гаража, направо, когда заканчиваются обычные номера, начинаются мистические - 7, 666, а дальше, самое последнее - место 13. Огромный лимузин. Ключи в замке зажигания.  
Баффи успела проскользнуть в лифт прежде чем Уэсли вышел в холл. Оказавшись на втором ярусе подземного гаража, она без труда обнаружила шикарный лимузин и спряталась под задним сиденьем.  
Минуту спустя появился Уэс. Баффи не видела из-под сиденья, что он делает, но вскоре лимузин тронулся; за окном было темно, и Баффи поняла, что они едут через какой-то портал-колодец.  
Услышав мелодию We Are the Champions, она едва не подскочила, но сразу же поняла, что это телефон Уэса. Похоже, чувством юмора сотрудники "Вольфрам энд Харт" не обделены... Но что же все-таки у них здесь творится?  
\-- Алло? - сказал Уэс. - Что значит - исчезла? Эээ... не знаю. Не исключено.  
Он заглянул за спинку кресла.   
\-- Баффи, ты здесь?  
Красная и злая Баффи вылезла из-под сидения. Краем глаза она отметила, что лимузин едет сам, без водителя, и что за окном по-прежнему творится что-то странное.  
\-- Да, нашлась, - сказал Уэс в трубку. - Сейчас привезу ее обратно.  
Прежде чем он успел притронуться к рулю, Баффи выдрала его из водительского кресла и перетащила на заднее сиденье.  
\-- Нет, мы поедем до конца! А по дороге ты расскажешь мне, что за делишки вы здесь обделываете!  
Уэс сардонически засмеялся.  
\-- Мы делаем уникальную работу... Ложимся под лос-анджелесскую нечисть и пытаемся сеять среди нее разумное, доброе, вечное. А в лежачем положении это весьма затруднительно, должен вам сказать...  
\-- Плевать на нечисть и ваше лежачее положение! Что вы делаете со Спайком?  
\-- Лучше спроси, что делает Спайк со всеми нами.  
Окончательно разозлившись, Баффи схватила Уэса за горло.  
\-- Или ты скажешь мне, что случилось со Спайком, или...  
\-- С ним все в порядке, - прохрипел Уэс. - Баффи... Клянусь... Ангел хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.  
\-- Ладно. Посмотрим, что это за сюрприз, - сказала она, отпуская его. - Куда мы едем?  
\-- Да, собственно говоря, приехали уже, - ответил Уэс, потирая горло.  
******************************************************  
Действительно, лимузин остановился в сонном безмятежном пригородном квартале.  
\-- Это и есть сюрприз? - удивилась Баффи, рассматривая типовой домик на лужайке.  
\-- Эээ... Боюсь, теперь получится совершенно другой сюрприз.  
\-- То есть?  
Уэс ехидно усмехнулся.  
\-- Сейчас увидишь.  
Мгновение он колебался, не объяснить ли ей, но потом решил оставить объяснения Спайку. Это из-за него ему только что чуть не свернули шею. Еще одно доказательство тезиса, что добро никогда не остается безнаказанным. Мало того, что его любимая девушка превратилась в высокомерную богиню с плохо прокрашенными синими волосами. Мало того, что ради ее спасения он согласился задобрить Истребительницу и подменить Спайка в пыточном измерении пригородной утопии. Вдобавок ко всему Истребительница решила потренироваться на нем, прежде чем разбираться со Спайком.  
И в конце концов, он, Уэс, тоже имеет право на маленькие садистские развлечения.  
Дверь открыла Нэнси.  
\-- Чем обязана? - спросила она, ослепительно улыбаясь.  
\-- Мэм, мы хотели бы видеть вашего мужа, - ответил Уэс, улыбаясь не менее ослепительно.   
\-- Да, пожалуйста, проходите, - Нэнси одарила их еще одной любезной улыбкой. - Дорогой! К тебе пришли!  
По лестнице, швыряясь друг в друга надувным мячиком, спустились Спайк и Зак. Уэс пожалел, что у него нет видеокамеры. Выражение лица Баффи было поистине бесценно.  
\-- Привет! - сказал Спайк. - Вы ко мне?  
Баффи заставила себя закрыть рот и несколько секунд любовалась Спайком, стоящим в лучах солнца, бьющего из окна.  
\-- Ты стал человеком? - спросила она.  
Спайк удивленно заломил бровь.  
\-- Простите?  
\-- Он ничего не помнит, - шепнул Уэс на ухо Баффи.   
\-- Но он стал человеком? Он может находиться на солнце.  
\-- Это демонское измерение, - объяснил Уэс. - Здесь другие законы.  
\-- Пап, ты долго еще? - спросил Зак. - Ты же обещал, что поиграешь со мной в бейсбол!  
\-- Сейчас, сынок, - улыбнулся Спайк. - Так чем могу быть полезен, господа?  
\-- Сынок? - изумилась Баффи. - Уэсли... здесь что, время течет быстрее? Сколько времени он проторчал в этой дыре?  
\-- Часа три, наверное.  
\-- И за три часа он успел обзавестись женой и 12-летним сыном? Уэс, ты хотя бы думай, прежде чем врать.  
Ее слова окончательно укрепили Уэса в мысли, что лучше не вмешиваться.  
\-- Милый, чего хотят эти люди? - вмешалась Нэнси, беря Спайка под руку. - Может быть, вызвать полицию?  
\-- А ну-ка отвали от моего вампира! - воскликнула Баффи, отшвыривая Нэнси к стене. - Спайк! Очнись сейчас же! Это я, Баффи!   
Уэсли ловко подхватил Нэнси, усадил ее на диван и на всякий случай вкатил ей инъекцию снотворного. Затем он уселся поудобнее и приготовился смотреть. Рядом пристроился Зак - убедившись, что мама спит, он залез на диван с ногами и достал из кармана шоколадку.  
\-- Спайк, - чуть не плача, сказала Баффи. - Неужели ты не узнаешь меня?   
Он растерянно покачал головой.  
Баффи обняла его и смачно поцеловала в губы.  
\-- А так?  
Он смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\-- Нет... но я чувствую, как определенные части моего тела вас узнают, мисс. Кто вы?  
Она еще раз поцеловала его - для профилактики .  
\-- Меня зовут Баффи. Мы с тобой...  
Она запнулась. Действительно - кто они друг для друга? Любовники? Друзья? Союзники? Или все вместе взятое?  
\-- Ну, в общем... это сложно, - пробормотала она. - Мы встретились в другом измерении. Сначала мы были врагами. Потом союзниками. И друзьями. То есть... мы часто дрались... Разве ты не помнишь?  
\-- А зачем мы дрались, если были друзьями и союзниками? - недоверчиво спросил Спайк.  
\-- Для разогрева? - высказал гипотезу Зак. Уэс молча показал ему кулак.  
\-- Спайк, ты должен мне поверить! - воскликнула Баффи. - Я так скучала по тебе, когда ты умер!  
\-- Я умер? - удивился Спайк. - Я вроде бы жив!  
\-- Да, я вижу. Но в этом мы разберемся потом. А сейчас я должна спасти тебя, забрать отсюда, увезти домой... правда, у меня нет дома, но это неважно. Я снимаю квартирку в Риме, я надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать против соседства с Ватиканом, они сейчас такие веротерпимые, ну просто обалдеть, а по ночам Рим еще красивее, чем днем, и Дон тебе очень обрадуется...  
\-- Дон - это мужчина или женщина?  
\-- О, черт! Ты совсем ничего не помнишь... Дон - моя сестра, вернее, не совсем сестра, а мистический Ключ, сгусток энергии в виде человека. Ее сделали монахи, которые изменили наши воспоминания и вставили в них Дон.  
\-- Неудивительно, что я ее не помню, - нерешительно сказал Спайк. - А может быть, они заодно вставили тебе воспоминания насчет меня?  
\-- Но ты же сказал, что твое тело помнит меня! - воскликнула Баффи и в доказательство привела еще один смачный поцелуй. На этот раз она решила углубить эксперимент, поэтому поцелуй сильно затянулся, а когда Баффи оторвалась от губ Спайка, чтобы перехватить дыхание, он недовольно застонал и снова впился в ее губы.  
Уэс покосился на Зака. Дитя довольно чавкало шоколадкой. Уэс прокашлялся и посмотрел на часы.  
\-- Делаем ставки на продолжительность поцелуя? - тотчас же предложил Зак.  
Уэс кинул на него сердитый взгляд.  
\-- Ты не хочешь пойти погулять?  
\-- Не-a! - спокойно ответило дитя. - Такой потехи у нас давно не было. Спайк - самый клевый папа, какой у нас появлялся. А ты - следующий?  
Уэс обреченно кивнул. Тем временем Баффи и Спайк прервали, наконец, поцелуй, и теперь снова смотрели друг на друга.  
\-- Ну, узнаешь? - спросила Баффи, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
Спайк пожал плечами.  
\-- Честно говоря - нет. Но разве это важно? Мы оба понимаем, что созданы друг для друга. Пойдем наверх, в спальню.  
\-- Эээ... минуточку, - сказала Баффи. - А эта твоя... жена?  
Спайк ненадолго задумался.  
\-- Кажется, она говорила, что у нее есть мать... или сестра... Отправим ее к родственникам.  
\-- Эй! - воскликнул Зак. - Учтите, что я никуда не поеду!  
\-- Ты можешь оставаться, - махнул рукой Спайк. - Только, чур, в спальню не заходить!  
\-- Заметано!  
Уэс понял, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля.  
\-- Подождите, - воскликнул он. - Спайк, ты мне кое-что должен.  
Он подошел к нему и снял с него ожерелье.  
\-- Вот теперь он все вспомнит, - сказал Уэс Баффи, надевая ожерелье на себя. - Ребята... передайте Ангелу, чтобы он поскорее вытащил меня отсюда. Мне здесь очень не нравится.  
\-- Так, значит, заклятье действует с помощью ожерелья? - ахнула Баффи. - А я-то распиналась, как последняя дура? Уэс, ты мне за это ответишь!  
Она осеклась, натолкнувшись на отчужденный взгляд Уэса.  
\-- Кто вы, мисс? Что вы делаете в моем доме? - удивленно спросил он, поправляя ожерелье на шее.  
Она оглянулась на Спайка, прочитала в его глазах медленное осознание происходящего, и, схватив за рукав плаща, вытащила на заднее крыльцо.  
\-- Баффи...  
Она с размаху врезала ему по щеке.  
\-- Это - за то, что не позвонил.  
Она влепила вторую оплеуху.  
\-- Это - за Хармони.  
Она привыкла спарринговать с ним и поэтому инстинктивно ждала, что он перехватит ее руку. Но он этого не сделал. Он просто стоял и смотрел на нее. Потом он шмыгнул носом, и в ней словно что-то сломалось. Она уткнулась лицом в его плащ и заревела.  
\-- Как... ты... мог... - с трудом выговаривала она в перерывах между всхлипами. - Почему? За что? Нет... не отвечай, я знаю, за что...  
Спайк не мешал ей выплакаться всласть. Он гладил ее по волосам и бормотал традиционные в подобных ситуациях междометия, ожидая, когда поток слез иссякнет.   
В глубине сада он заметил симпатичную беседку с диваном-качалкой, и повел Баффи туда. Усадив ее, он хотел пойти в дом за носовым платком, но Баффи вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой и заставила сесть рядом.  
\-- Не смей никуда уходить, - всхлипнула она. - Вдруг ты уйдешь... и не вернешься?  
\-- Куда я денусь, Luv? Если уж Власть Предержащие собрали меня по пылинкам, вряд ли я снова рассыплюсь в прах...  
\-- Черт тебя знает, Спайк? Где ты пропадал? Почему не сообщил, что жив? Что здесь вообще происходит?  
\-- Ты знаешь выражение "дерьмо попало в вентилятор?" Вот это и происходит. Пуф решил, что сможет изменить этот дерьмовый мир. И теперь он увяз по уши. И в довершение ко всему появилась Иллирия, которая терпеть не может людей. Нет, иногда я ее понимаю...  
\-- Ничего, с ней мы как-нибудь разберемся, - сказала Баффи, вытирая слезы.  
\-- Ну конечно, - улыбнулся ей Спайк. - Разберемся обязательно. А потом ты заберешь Пуфа и вы уедете к черту из этого поганого местечка. Ангел, живущий по соседству с Ватиканом - забавно звучит, не правда ли?  
Баффи перестала всхлипывать и пристально посмотрела на Спайка  
\-- Спайк... так ты поэтому не позвонил мне? Ты решил, что я и Ангел...  
\-- Не надо, Баффи. Для меня это честь - быть твоим другом.   
\-- Спайк...  
\-- Не надо ничего говорить, я давно уже смирился с тем, что ты меня не любишь. Ты всегда любила и будешь любить Ангела.   
\-- Спайк, ты всегда был и будешь самым безнадежным идиотом на свете. Неужели мне всю жизнь придется любить безнадежного идиота?  
\-- Но ведь...  
Она заткнула ему рот длительным поцелуем.  
\-- Ну, как? - спросила она, с трудом оторвавшись от его губ. - Ты и теперь будешь уверять, что мы только друзья?  
\-- Баффи, я...  
\-- Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты со мной делаешь? Весь прошлый год я ждала хоть какого-нибудь признака внимания с твоей стороны! А ты даже не замечал моих взглядов!  
\-- Я замечал...  
\-- Правда? А почему никак не реагировал?  
\-- А вдруг я не так понял? А вдруг ты не хочешь? Да и ситуация была не подходящая: полон дом народа, и апокалипсис на носу.  
\-- А когда я сама к тебе набивалась, как последняя дура? Просила лечь со мной, обнять меня?  
\-- Ну… я лег. И обнял.  
\-- И заснул.  
\-- Вообще-то ты заснула раньше меня.  
\-- У меня был тяжелый день  
\-- Можно подумать, что у меня был легкий.  
\-- Черт бы тебя побрал, Спайк! - воскликнула Баффи. - Неужели мне нужно было написать крупными буквами у себя на груди: "Спайк, я хочу заняться с тобой любовью"?  
Он неуверенно улыбнулся.  
\-- Ну, наверное... После всего, что было...  
\-- Извини, дорогой, у меня нет с собой ни ручки, ни фломастера. Можно устно?  
Он кивнул, завороженный.  
\-- Спайк, я хочу заняться с тобой любовью!!!  
Он поцеловал ее, и Баффи почувствовала, что вернулась домой после долгих скитаний на чужбине. Ее мужчина. Ее вампир. Ее вселенная. Наконец-то она дома.  
\-- Я всегда хотел сделать это на солнечной лужайке, - шепнул ей на ухо Спайк, снимая с нее блузку.  
\-- Я тоже, - простонала она, расстегивая его джинсы.  
Наблюдавший на ними из окна Зак отложил в сторону бинокль и потянулся за видеокамерой.  
Баффи и Спайк не считали ни поцелуи, ни оргазмы, ни помятые кусты и клумбы. Они не знали, сколько времени провели на лужайке - вернее, на том, что от нее осталось. И только когда вокруг них стемнело, пронизывающий ветер закрутил воронки из листьев и веток и хлынул проливной дождь, они вскочили, и, накрывшись плащом Спайка, бросились к лимузину.  
Захлопывая дверь, Баффи заметила в окне Зака, который грустно смотрел вслед отъезжающей машине.  
\-- Бедный мальчик! - вздохнула Баффи. - Не представляю себе, как он здесь живет...  
***********************************  
\-- Как уже знает большинство собравшихся в этой комнате, у нас возникла чрезвычайная ситуация, - Ангел покосился на Баффи, которая сидела на диване, прильнув к Спайку и что-то шептала ему на ухо. - Баффи, вообще-то я для тебя рассказываю, остальные в курсе.  
\-- Ой, извини.  
\-- Итак. Секта поклонников Иллирии воскресила богиню, поселив ее сущность в теле начальника научного департамента мисс Уинифред Бэркл. Иллирия совершенно неуязвима. Она способна замедлять и останавливать время. Мы искали способы борьбы с ней. Рассчитывали на помощь одного типа, которого Старшие Партнеры сослали в пыточное измерение. Приехали за ним - а там система "око за око". Чтобы кого-то забрать, нужно кого-то оставить...  
\-- Да, я уже видела, - хихикнула Баффи. - Ангел, а может быть, вам наладить вахтенный метод? Отправлять всех сотрудников по очереди на неделю в служебную командировку... или оплаченный отпуск? Там же очень мило. Чистенько, уютно. Травка очень мягкая - правда, Спайк?  
\-- Да. Была когда-то.  
\-- А я, значит, буду подписывать справки для жен, что их супруги работали чужими мужьями по долгу службы? - спросил Ганн.  
\-- Ой! Я и не подумала. Может быть, отправлять только холостяков?  
\-- Например, Спайка, - услужливо подсказал Ганн.  
\-- Что? Вот уж нет! - воскликнула Баффи.  
\-- Вообще-то я не являюсь сотрудником "Вольфрам энд Харт", - проворчал Спайк. - Лучше отправить Пуфа, он у нас такой крутой и обаятельный, что распугает всех демонов и очарует всех домохозяек.  
Ангел поморщился  
\-- Давайте говорить серьезно. Ганн, ты провел переговоры со Старшими Партнерами?  
Ганн прокашлялся и начал докладывать о ситуации, которая согласно правовым нормам, являла собой юридический прецедент, позволяющий апеллировать в вышестоящую инстанцию со сроком рассмотрения дела в течение ближайших полутора столетий... Ганн бубнил, листая документы и стараясь не поднимать глаза, чтобы не видеть как Баффи то и дело запускает шаловливые ручонки под плащ Спайка, а он, в свою очередь, расплывается в ухмылке, которая сделала бы честь чеширскому коту.  
В конце концов Ангел не выдержал.  
\-- Ребята, может быть, вы хотите уединиться?  
Парочка мгновенно отдернула руки друг от друга и изобразила серьезность на лицах.  
\-- Извини, - пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Мы тебя слушаем, Чарли-бой, - деловито сказал Спайк. - Продолжай.  
\-- Мы не будем продолжать, пока вы не рассядетесь в разные концы комнаты, - отчеканил Ангел.  
\-- Только не надо обращаться с нами, как с двоечниками с последней парты, - возмутилась Баффи.  
\-- Вы хуже двоечников, - сердито сказал Ганн. - Даже двоечники не устраивают эротических представлений во время урока.  
\-- Иди ко мне, Баффи, - проворковал Лорн. - Расстанься ненадолго со своим ненаглядным вампиром, обрати взор в сторону в сторону демона, сядь в кресло рядом со мной... все равно Ангел не продолжит брифинг, пока не разгонит вас по разным углам.  
Отсев от Спайка, Баффи заметно погрустнела и сразу же поинтересовалась, нет ли у Ганна каких-нибудь человеческих, а не юридических идей.  
\-- Ведь их же можно как-то прищучить? - неуверенно спросила она.  
Ганн усмехнулся.  
\-- Мисс Саммерс, - сказал он. - У меня есть кое-какие соображения на этот счет, и я охотно их изложу. Но, поскольку я чрезвычайно много наслышан о ваших... эээ... подвигах, мне хотелось бы сначала попросить вас держать себя в руках.  
Баффи смерила его сердитым взглядом.  
\-- Что за странные инсинуации! Я всегда держу себя в руках!  
\-- Если она не удержит, я ее удержу! - добавил Спайк, подмигивая Ганну.  
\-- Тогда ей лучше снова пересесть к тебе, - сказал Ганн, и Баффи тотчас же перепрыгнула обратно, несмотря на протестующий возглас Ангела.  
\-- Значит, так, - сказал Ганн. - Спайк, ты упоминал, что в момент вашего отъезда началась сильная гроза.  
\-- Совершенно верно.  
\-- А подземных толчков вы не почувствовали?  
\-- Ну, вообще-то... когда мы сели в машину, все вокруг как-то странно ходило ходуном. А что?  
\-- В пыточном измерении случилось землетрясение, - сказал Ганн. - Первое за историю его существования.  
\-- Вовремя мы оттуда убрались, - резюмировала Баффи.  
\-- Вовремя - не то слово, - ответил Ганн. - Я подозреваю, что вы и были причиной катаклизмов.  
\-- Серьезно? - удивился Спайк. - Интересно. Дома мы, помнится, разрушали. Но целые измерения...  
Баффи молчала. Она изо всех сил старалась держать себя в руках.  
\-- Ганн, ты не мог бы объяснить, каким образом связаны Баффи и Спайк с землетрясением? - нахмурился Ангел.  
\-- Дело в том, что измерение настроено на биоритмы его резидентов, - сказал Ганн. - Когда Баффи и Спайк встретились там, они... эээ... очень бурно выразили свою радость от встречи. Их... эээ... радость... была замечена одним из резидентов, а именно - Заком. Он решил поделиться... эээ... радостью... с другими резидентами. Для этого он подключил видеокамеру к компьютеру и пустил видеоряд в Интернет в реальном времени.  
\-- Смышленый парнишка, - холодно обронил Ангел.  
\-- За семь часов трансляции к просмотру подключилось около миллиона пользователей, - продолжал Ганн. - Очевидно была превышена критическая эмоциональная масса, что привело к нарушению внутреннего баланса измерения. Последовали гроза, землетрясение, наводнение и извержение вулкана на центральной площади. После этого вмешались Старшие Партнеры, которые временно отключили электричество во всем измерении. Через час-два аккумуляторы в компьютерах сели, пользователи начали выходить из сети и катастрофы постепенно прекратились.  
\-- Минуточку, - поднял руку Лорн. - А что же они смотрели после того, как сеанс... эээ... радости... был прекращен?  
Ганн покосился на Баффи, которая внимательно изучала носки своих туфель.  
\-- Зак не только транслировал, но и записывал. А еще организовал тотализатор, где можно было делать ставки - сколько раз... - он судорожно вздохнул.  
\-- ...Баффи и Спайк достигнут высшего проявления радости? - предложил Лорн.   
\-- Ну, в общем, - промямлил Ганн. - Когда Баффи со Спайком уехали, Зак огласил имена победителей в тотализаторе, а потом начал демонстрировать ударные куски марафона. Собственно говоря, извержение вулкана на площади началось как раз в этот момент...  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\-- Нам нужно ждать новых карательных санкций со стороны Старших Партнеров?  
Ганн пожал плечами.  
\-- Им пока не до нас. Сейчас Старшие Партнеры занимаются очисткой Интернета и мозгов резидентов. Но они очень рассержены.  
\-- Твои предложения? - сказал Ангел.  
Ганн помялся.  
\-- Еще одной такой катастрофы измерение не выдержит, - сказал он, покосившись на Спайка с Баффи.  
Ангел нахмурился.  
\-- То есть ты предлагаешь?...  
\-- Я ничего не предлагаю, - поспешно заявил Ганн. - Просто говорю, что еще одной...  
\-- А двух? - осведомился Спайк.  
\-- То есть? - вскинулась Баффи.  
\-- А трех? А дюжины?  
\-- Да ты... да я... - Баффи задохнулась от возмущения. - Да ни за что!  
\-- Luv, ну это же для пользы дела!  
*******************************************  
Это было странно. И очень приятно.  
Баффи и Спайк медленно шли по залитой солнцем улице. Время от времени они останавливались и целовались. Каждый раз после поцелуя Баффи потихоньку щипала себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. Неужели это возможно - они со Спайком, как нормальные люди, гуляют не по кладбищу, а по чистой улице с газонами и клумбами. И целуются не среди каких-то развалин и мусорных баков, а на уютной скамеечке, окруженной благоухающими розами.  
Людей на улице почти не было, и на них никто не обращал внимания. Потом они увидели кафе и решили, что, раз уж у них раз в кои-то веки получилось настоящее свидание, им никак не обойтись без кофе с мороженым.  
Официантка, присмотревшись к ним, попросила автографы, и Баффи почуяла недоброе.  
Действительно - через пять минут к их столику причалила компания хихикающих девчонок-подростков. Окидывая Спайка раздевающими взглядами, девчушки начали наперебой объяснять ему, что он самый великий герой-любовник всех времен и народов. Некоторое время Баффи откровенно забавлялась, но когда девочки начали брать автографы "на произведениях фанатского искусства", она напряглась - и было от чего.  
Автоматически расписываясь на рисунках и коллажах из стоп-кадров, Баффи задалась вопросом, могла бы она в 16 лет вот так нахально подойти к людям, которых она увидела во время занятия сексом, и попросить подписи под их изображением. Нет, новое поколение молодежи переходит все границы! Или она не умеет идти в ногу со временем? Вон Спайк вроде бы ничего, не конфузится...  
Баффи подняла глаза на Спайка. Тот сидел с отвалившейся челюстью и ошеломленно смотрел на лист бумаги, который протягивала ему фанатка.  
\-- Детка, у тебя богатое воображение, - пробормотал он.  
\-- Потому что есть кому его вдохновлять! - воскликнула она. - Ты не представляешь, как много значит для меня твоя страсть, твоя преданность любимой девушке.  
Услышав эти слова, Баффи расплылась в улыбке и протянула руку.  
\-- А ну-ка покажи мне свою страсть, - сказала она.  
\-- Luv, я не уверен... - нерешительно ответил Спайк.  
Но фанатка уже забрала у него свой шедевр и передала Баффи. Та взглянула и поперхнулась.  
На рисунке-коллаже они были голые. То есть - абсолютно. Причем оба стояли в позах, явно бросающих вызов земному притяжению. А самое главное - богатство девушкиного воображения сконцентрировалось исключительно на величине мужских достоинств Спайка. То есть, конечно, там и в оригинале всегда было на что посмотреть, но в преломлении сквозь призму ее творческого восприятия...  
\-- Вам нравятся цветофильтры? - спросила фанатка.  
\-- Ммм... мдям... - промямлила Баффи.  
Ее отвлекла ватага парней, ввалившихся в кафе с воплями "а вот и они!" Окружив Баффи и оттерев ее от Спайка, они наперебой начали уговаривать ее стать королевой на оргии в честь окончания школы. Их быстро оттерли в сторону телохранители респектабельного демона с козлиной бородкой, который деловито раскрыл на столе свой кейс, извлек ручку и бумагу и предложил Баффи подписать контракт на участие шоу "Клыки и языки" в только что созданном ночном клубе "Лужайка".  
\-- Мы дадим вам полную творческую свободу самовыражения, - уверил он. - Наша цель - помочь талантливой молодежи в ее художественных поисках...  
Сдерживая нервный смех, Баффи покосилась на Спайка, и увидела, что от слов поклонницы перешли к делу. Его плащ уже валялся на полу, и теперь девушки переключили внимание на его джинсы. Сначала Спайк пытался воздействовать на них словами, потом начал осторожно отбиваться, затем, не выдержав, вампиризировался и рыкнул на них.  
Но его действия возымели обратный эффект.  
\-- Ахх...  
\-- Это так сексуально...  
\-- Укуси меня!  
\-- Баффи! - в панике закричал Спайк. - Сматываемся отсюда!  
Многолетний вампирский опыт помог ему безошибочно вычислить дверь, ведущую на задний двор. Выскочив наружу, они успели закрыть дверь на засов, и, не обращая внимания на протестующие вопли запертых фанов, бросились бежать по переулку.  
\-- Нет, с меня хватит! - негодующе воскликнула Баффи, когда они, наконец, остановились в пяти кварталах от кафе. - Мы возвращаемся. Где этот чертов лимузин?  
\-- Pet, а как же Уэсли?   
\-- Ангел что-нибудь придумает!  
\-- А если нет? Если мы - его последний шанс? И потом, у нас появилась новая ответственность - перед нашими фанатами.  
\-- Этими придурками?!  
\-- Pet, не будь эгоисткой! Они тоже должны научиться получать удовольствие от жизни! Если ты стесняешься - надень маску. Это будет даже пикантно...  
\-- Какая к черту маска, если все они уже знают меня в лицо? - вздохнула Баффи  
\-- Ты права, Pet. Обойдемся без масок. И сведем контакты с фанами к минимуму. Станем для них тенями на экране. Надеюсь, здесь живут законопослушные граждане, которые не посмеют преступать границ частных владений.  
Баффи скептически взглянула на Спайка.  
\-- Что ты задумал?  
\-- Для начала - пообщаться с этим малолетним преступником Заком. Пойдем в домик Уэса.  
\-- А что мы ему скажем?  
\-- Ну, например... что я его брат. Мы оба говорим с английским акцентом. Может быть, прокатит?  
\-- А почему он тебя не помнит?  
\-- Ну... мы давно не виделись. Вернее, никогда не виделись, потому что я только что приехал... откуда я приехал? Баффи, ну помоги же мне!  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Знаешь, тебе особенно хорошо удаются импровизации. Пошли.  
И впрямь - все оказалось гораздо проще, чем они ожидали.  
Дверь домика открыл Зак.  
\-- Привет, - сказал он, прежде чем они успели вымолвить слово. - Предки свалили на уикэнд, весь дом в нашем распоряжении.  
\-- Тебе же должны были стереть воспоминания о нас! - удивился Спайк.  
Дитя ухмыльнулось.  
\-- Я что, дурак? У меня для этого робот есть. Классный такой, лопоухий парниша с копией моего биополя и биоцикла. Ему уже три года стирают память при каждой смене отца. А как, по-вашему, я в курсе того, что здесь творится?  
\-- Ты умница, - улыбнулась Баффи и погладила его по голове. Внезапно в ней проснулся бывший школьный зам. по воспитательной части. - Но я хочу предупредить тебя на будущее, что впускать в дом чужих людей небезопасно. Ты знаешь, например, что Спайк - вампир?  
\-- Угу! - кивнул Зак. - Вы не представляете себе, как я на этом лоханулся. Открыл сайт в вашу честь, нахапал рекламы... А потом мне звонят рекламщики и говорят: "А чего это у вашего героя во время двадцать третьего оргазма глазки пожелтели? И бугорки какие-то на лбу появились?" Пришлось деньги возвращать. Хорошо хоть в суд не потащили!  
\-- А у вас здесь что, расовая дискриминация вампиров? - озабоченно спросила Баффи.  
\-- Нет, что вы! - возмутился Зак. - У нас открытое демонократическое общество. Свобода, равенство и прочая байда.  
\-- Что же им тогда не понравилось? - поинтересовался Спайк.  
\-- Да рекламу-то мне дали конторы по производству презервативов!  
******************************************  
\-- За последние два дня это уже третье заявление Старших Партнеров, - доложил Ганн.  
\-- И что они заявляют? - осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Все то же самое. Требуют срочно отозвать наших сотрудников, ссылаются на неправомерность их действий, угрожающих стабильности в регионе и так далее.  
\-- Ты ответ набросал?  
\-- Да, по старой схеме. Поскольку оба сотрудника частично являются демонами, мы не можем ограничивать свободу их передвижения по демонским измерениям, поскольку это станет грубейшим нарушением прав демона, зафиксированных в хартии 666 года до нашей эры... ну, дальше там параграфы и пункты.  
Ангел, не глядя, подмахнул ответ.  
\-- Хотел бы я знать, что там у них сейчас творится... - проворчал он. - После того, как Старшие Партнеры отключили все средства связи, я даже не знаю, что и думать.  
\-- А в чем проблема? - пожал плечами Ганн. - Лорн наладил телепатический канал связи через какого-то своего приятеля.  
\-- А такое разве возможно? - удивился Ангел.  
\-- А как, по-твоему, осуществлялась связь между измерениями до изобретения радио, телевидения и Интернета? Правда, сейчас эти ребята, отвечающие за связь, остались практически не у дел. Приятель Лорна четверть века был безработным, пока не устроился творческим консультантом на телевидение. Подпитывает сценаристов и режиссеров идеями из демонских измерений.   
\-- Теперь понятно, почему на экранах столько дерьма! - вздохнул Ангел.  
\-- Лорн пообещал этому типу хороший гонорар, поэтому он теперь работает на него: делится информацией о том, что творится в интересующем нас измерении. А чтобы сценаристы и режиссеры не догадались, что он ими не занимается, он замкнул их на наше измерение, и они теперь варятся в собственном соку.  
\-- То-то я смотрю, что в последние дни по всем каналам идут реалити-шоу! - Ангел включил селектор. - Хармони, срочно вызови ко мне Лорна.  
Через минуту демон с неизменным коктейлем в одной руке и мобильником в другой усаживался в кресло, довольно ухмыляясь.  
\-- Ангел, голубь мой, ты в курсе, что Старшие Партнеры сейчас на грани введения моратория на любой контакт между резидентами? - проворковал Лорн.  
Ангел и Ганн уставились на него в недоумении.  
\-- Это как?  
\-- Ну... они хотят объявить вне закона любые соприкосновения между живыми разумными существами.  
\-- Так, - сказал Ганн. - Это что-то новенькое. Сначала они ввели мораторий на Интернет.  
\-- Но к этому времени Баффи и Спайку уже предложили эксклюзивный контракт на местном кабельном телевидении, - подхватил Лорн. - Через несколько часов Старшие Партнеры были вынуждены объявить мораторий на телевидение...  
\-- И с этого момента у нас нет никакой связи, - Ангел нахмурился. - Лорн, что там происходит?  
\-- О, много чего! - промурлыкал Лорн. - Посидев несколько часов перед неработающими телевизорами, граждане заволновались и пошли к дому Зака. Получился импровизированный митинг, на котором Спайк красочно описал свои воспоминания о поездке в Вудсток и предложил всем собравшимся заняться делом. Через полчаса случилось еще одно землетрясение. Тем временем местные скульпторы-энтузиасты начали воздвигать в честь Баффи и Спайка монумент перед городской ратушей - устремленный ввысь... эээ... в общем, колонну. Они настаивали, что это абстрактная скульптура. Городские власти им поверили. В процессе работы вокруг них из-под земли начали бить гейзеры.  
\-- А что из них било? - осведомился Ганн.  
\-- Как ни странно, вода.  
\-- Надеюсь, не отравленная? - подал голос Ангел.  
\-- Думаю, нет, потому что через пару часов перед ратушей уже раскинулся нудистский пляж. А к вечеру заработал Интернет, несмотря на мораторий. Старшие Партнеры немедленно выпустили закон о том, что пользование Интернетом карается ссылкой в человеческое измерение. Через час количество пользователей Интернетом удвоилось, и на город обрушился ураган. Старшие Партнеры изменили меру наказания за пользование Интернетом на смертную казнь. Через полчаса ураган стих, но как только показалось солнце, все граждане вышли на лужайки...  
Его слова были прерваны зловещим воем и скрежетом. В углу кабинета открылся портал, из которого со смачным чмоканьем вывалился Уэсли Уиндэм-Прайс - слегка помятый, но целый и невредимый.  
Все бросились к нему.  
\-- Уэс, милый, ты не ушибся! - волновался Лорн.  
\-- Уэс, ты помнишь, кто ты? - озабоченно спросил Ангел.  
\-- Старшие Партнеры ничего не просили передать? - сказал Ганн.  
Уэс осмотрелся, отобрал у Лорна бокал с коктейлем и влил его в себя.  
\-- Старшие Партнеры сказали, что отпускают меня насовсем, - сказал он, наконец. - Как вам это удалось? Вы вернули туда Линдси?  
\-- О-о, тут такое было, - протянул Лорн. - Я думаю продать Голливуду эту идею в одном пакете с Шарлиз Терон и Мэттом Дэймоном...  
Уэс посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом.  
\-- Кажется, я недостаточно выпил...  
\-- Тебя спасли Баффи со Спайком, - сказал Ганн. - Кстати, Ангел, я думаю, что пора их отзывать. Пусть Лорн телепатически свяжется с ними...  
\-- Подождите, - Ангел предупреждающе поднял руку. - У меня есть идея...  
************************************************************************  
Старшие Партнеры явились на переговоры в обликах Ангелуса и Друзиллы. Уэс истолковал это в пользу Банды Клыка: раз противник прибегает к психологической атаке, значит, у него шаткие позиции. Тем не менее все собравшиеся чувствовали себя неуютно, и, чтобы скрыть это, старались вести себя наглее обычного.  
\-- Дрю, золотце, я не понимаю, почему тебе так не нравится, что мы будем жить там, где нам хорошо? - лениво осведомился Спайк. - Нам хочется туда, где тихо и спокойно. Я почти год проторчал по соседству с Голливудом. Баффи почти год обитала по соседству с Ватиканом. Я даже не знаю, какой из двух вариантов хуже! Так или иначе, мы заслужили право на нормальную демонскую жизнь.  
\-- Спайк, золотце, - прошипела псевдо-Друзилла, - мы с вами прекрасно знаем, что в вас двоих нет почти ничего демонского. Ты отверг свою натуру, когда добыл себе душу, а твоя подружка вообще является демоном лишь номинально!  
\-- Протестую, ваша честь! - воскликнул Ганн. - Согласно Демонскому кодексу, любое существо, имеющее демонскую составляющую духа, официально считается демоном и имеет право на проживание в демонских измерениях.  
\-- Но их демонская составляющая...  
\-- Презренные полукровки, - раздался голос от двери. Все оглянулись на Иллирию, которая созерцала присутствующих с выражением неимоверного отвращения на лице. - Полукровки спорят о чистоте демонского духа... Как же испортило вас общение с людишками...  
Ее комментарий положил конец обсуждению права Баффи и Спайка на гордое звание демона, и Старшие Партнеры попытались решить проблему с другого конца.  
\-- А вы знаете, какие цены на недвижимость в пригороде? - поинтересовался псевдо-Ангелус.  
\-- Знаю, партнер, - в тон ему ответил Ангел. - Но ради того, чтобы избавиться от этой парочки, я готов на все - тем более что покупка дома для сотрудника оформляется как вклад в фонд социального развития, который не облагается межпространственным налогом.  
Псевдо-Ангелус негромко зарычал.  
\-- Ребята, я не понимаю, из-за чего весь этот шум? - Баффи скорчила удивленную гримаску. - Мы просто хотим жить, как нормальная семья. Я хочу, чтобы мой муж не спал днем и не бодрствовал по ночам. Чтобы мы с ним могли посидеть на лужайке...  
При слове "лужайка" псевдо-Ангелуса и псевдо-Друзиллу передернуло.  
\-- Они не собираются нарушать стабильность в регионе, - добавил Ганн. - Они намерены быть законопослушными демонами.  
\-- В крайнем случае, можно будет обнести их дом высокой оградой, - сказал Лорн.  
Псевдо-Друзилла устремила на него разъяренный взор.  
\-- Вы не хуже нас знаете, что произошло, когда они в последний раз занимались любовью в мотеле, - сердито сказала она. - Наши датчики засекли тридцать три инфракрасные камеры, записывающие происходящее сквозь стены, плюс какой-то умник пытался фотографировать сквозь крышу со спутника.  
\-- Постойте, - сказал Уэс. - Кажется, я знаю, как нам решить эту проблему. Я предлагаю выделить им для жилплощади отдельное измерение, где демоны превратятся в людей.  
Псевдо-Ангелус и псевдо-Друзилла переглянулись.  
\-- Пожалуй, здесь есть что обсудить, - сказал псевдо-Ангелус.  
\-- Вот и замечательно! - заявила Баффи. - Вы тут обсуждайте, а мы пошли. Мне приглянулся в пригороде один симпатичный домик, выставленный на продажу, и мы хотим оценить его возможности...  
\-- Постойте! - синхронно воскликнули оба Старших Партнера.  
\-- Думаю, мы можем заняться подготовкой контракта прямо сейчас, - процедил сквозь зубы псевдо-Ангелус.  
\-- Отлично, - сказал Ангел. - И впишите параграф о возвращении Корди.  
\-- Это невозможно, - категорическим тоном заявила псевдо-Друзилла. - Ясновидящая заплатила за свой дар...  
Ангел прищурился. Наступал решающий момент в переговорах.  
\-- Окей, контракт отменяется, - сказал он равнодушным тоном. - Приятно было с вами поболтать.  
\-- Ну, тогда мы пошли, - сказала Баффи. - Как говорят у нас в Италии - чао!  
\-- Стойте! - снова воскликнула Старшие Партнеры.  
Баффи и Спайк синхронно закатили глаза.  
\-- Ребята, вы уж определитесь, хватит футболить нас туда-сюда, - проворчал Спайк.  
Ангел вопросительно взглянул на Старших Партнеров.  
\-- Хорошо, впишите пункт о возвращении ясновидящей, - пробормотал псевдо-Ангелус с гримасой отвращения на вампирской физиономии.  
\-- И еще - постоянную душу для Ангела, - добавила Баффи.  
\-- Да, пора приклеить Пуфу душу покрепче, - проворчал Спайк. - Если еще и он с катушек слетит, будет полная хана. Впрочем, когда вернется Корделия Чейз, здесь и так будет стоять дым коромыслом. Думаю, мы сможем вызвать эту пару на состязание по масштабу ущерба, нанесенного окружающей среде...  
К тому времени, когда Ганн закончил составлять контракт, Старшие Партнеры были в состоянии, близком к полуобморочному. Ангел внимательно наблюдал, как они читают пункты и параграфы, и пытался представить себе, что произойдет, если план увенчается успехом. Как это будет? Вспышка света, которая поглотит и переплавит измерение? Разрушение здания "Вольфрам и Харт" - бастиона зла за Земле? Или?...  
В тот момент, когда псевдо-Ангелус закончил подписывать последний экземпляр контракта и оторвал перо от бумаги, Ангел моргнул... и понял, что ничего не произошло. Он в смятении посмотрел на остальных... и увидел, что все взгляды устремлены в сторону двери.  
Там, где секунду назад находилась Иллирия, теперь стояла Фред. Уэс бросился к ней.  
Взгляд Ангела переместился на незнакомого молодого человека.  
\-- Эй, - сказал молодой человек голосом Лорна. - Надеюсь, я не превратился в Рикки Мартина или Джастина Тимберлейка?  
Ангел не успел ему ответить. Дверь распахнулась и на пороге появилась Корделия собственной персоной.  
\-- Ангел, - сердито сказала она. - Стоило мне оставить тебя ненадолго без присмотра, как ты раздвоился!   
\-- Это не я, - сказал Ангел, обнимая ее. - Это Старший Партнер.  
\-- Минуточку, - сказал ошеломленный Старший Партнер. - Я не понимаю... Что происходит?  
Ганн победоносно усмехнулся и ткнул ему в нос контракт.  
\-- Параграф 13, пункт 13. "Согласно контракту, измерение, в котором находятся Баффи и Спайк, обладает факторами, которые нейтрализуют демонические составляющие физических и личностных параметров..."  
\-- А на родном английском? - поинтересовалась Корделия.  
\-- Проще говоря, превращают всех демонов в людей, - сказал Ганн. - В данном измерении.  
\-- Но ведь в контракте оговорено, что это произойдет в измерении, которое будет создано для проживания бывшей истребительницы и ее партнера, - кипя негодованием, воскликнул Старший Партнер.  
\-- Да, ваша честь, в первом параграфе написано именно так, - сказал Ганн. - Но в параграфе 13, где задаются параметры создаваемого измерения, значится "измерение, в котором находятся Баффи и Спайк".  
\-- А они находятся здесь, - Ангел оглянулся. - Нет, кажется уже улизнули. Корди, я хотел пригласить тебя в мои апартаменты, но подозреваю, что их только что заняли.  
Корделия понимающе усмехнулась  
\-- Поедем в старый добрый Гиперион, - сказала она.  
Старшие Партнеры встали из-за стола.  
\-- Похоже, нам здесь больше нечего делать, - сказал псевдо-Ангелус.  
\-- Нам еще нужно проконтролировать закон об ограничении сексуальной тематики в шоу-бизнесе в пригородном измерении, - откликнулась псевдо-Друзилла  
\-- Маленький совет на прощание, - мстительно улыбнулся Уэсли. - Всегда читайте мелкий шрифт.

The End


End file.
